A Boy and His Dog
by Hidden717
Summary: Lincoln loves his pet dog Lynn, but will they still be together the same way when a new dog rolls around? d.felipe76 request. Warning: Loudcest, smut


**A/n**

 **Story was a request by 76. I thought it was a good opportunity to practice my smut writing, so I hope you (and all you Dog Lynn lovers) enjoy this.**

* * *

If there was one thing Lincoln loved, besides Ace Savvy comics and the way Leni looked in her light-green bikini, it was his dog, Lynn. The loyal bitch (not an insult) had been constantly by his side, giving him comfort and love along his hard journey in life. She would chase away his vicious bullies and even attack them on occasion, and all she asked for in return was a little physical contact. Sometimes Lincoln would pat her on the head, sometimes he would rub her belly as she lay on her back.

And sometimes… he would take her to the garage.

Lincoln felt his member growing as he slowly removed Lynn's shorts, the dog-girl panting in anticipation. It extended and hardened more and more as Lincoln removed the wet red panties she was wearing, revealing her even wetter sex. Lincoln smiled as he watched the juices flow slowly out of it. "Damn, I've been neglecting you, girl," he said apologetically, as he started masturbating her clit. Poor Lynn couldn't do it herself, so it was up to him to be a good master and tend to her needs.

Lynn's panting started to getting harder, as she felt her knees begin to tremble from the sheer intensity. Lincoln continued to massage her passage, even dipping his fingers inside and extending them in and out. Lynn bit down on her lip, but eventually broke and howled as if she were a wolf, as she had her first climax, her juices squirting out of her and onto Lincoln's fingers and face. He chuckled as he wiped his face clean and pulled out a tissue to clean his fingers. "Alright, now that you're ready for the main event," he said, as he pulled his red member out of his pants. Lynn instinctively knew what was going to happen next, and opened her slit with her fingers for Lincoln to slide himself into.

The boy groaned as he let himself inside the dog girl's wetness, and began to rub her walls. He pulled back, onto to thrust himself deeper into Lynn; the wetness of earlier and his own precum making it easier for him to go back and forth in her warm womb. All the while he grabbed her by her buttocks and moved her entire lower body along his length, as if she was just an extended part of his body.

Suddenly, he felt her walls begin to tighten, and his own dick begin to swell from the intense feeling. "This is it," he grunted, "I'm… I'm going to cum."

His throbbing dick slammed against the back of her vagina, before it erupted with molten jizz inside Lynn. She moaned as she felt it all spill into her, as she collapsed onto the ground from tiredness, with drool from her mouth seeping onto the floor.

Lincoln's member was unsheathed by this, and he watched as his final drops of ecstasy dropped onto Lynn's exposed butt, making a mess both inside and outside. He sighed to himself; he hated cleaning up.

He grabbed his tissue from before and starting wiping the girl's cheeks of his seed. When he finished, he stood up and put his pants back on. He started walking out of the garage, but not before whispering a soft "I love you, Lynn," into his pet's ear, encouraging her to give him a lick on the cheek, as a sign of affection. The boy smiled; he loved his dog, and she loved him. Nothing else mattered in the world.

* * *

"So, Lincoln, we've been thinking…" said his father at the dinner table, as Lincoln looked up from his Lynnsagna at him, "… that maybe we should get a new pet around the house. And because you've been so responsible with Lynn, we thought that maybe it could be a new dog for you."

"Um… I don't know, Dad," Lincoln muttered uncomfortably as he looked over to Lynn, chewing her kibble out of her bowl, and growling at Lola whenever the spiteful girl would fling peas at her, "Me and Lynn have a really good bond. I don't know about another…"

"Aw, come on, Lincoln. It'd be so nice to have another dog around," Leni said.

"Agreed. Perhaps another canine in this household would positively affect the atmosphere," Lisa said in her usual deadpan.

"K-9? What does math have to do with anything?"

Lori sighed at her sister's usual slip-up. "Just drop it, Leni," she said before turning to her brother, "Listen, I have a little extra time tomorrow. We can go by the pet store then. Ok, twerp?" she asked nicely.

"F-fine sure," Lincoln conceded in defeat.

Later that night, as he lay in bed, Lynn sleeping on top of him, Lincoln thought about what it would be like to have another dog. He didn't want one, but if his family was going to force one on him, then he might as well make the best of it.

Lincoln shook his head in frustration. He needed to clear his mind, and the best way to do so was sleeping on his bed.

"Hey, Lynn. Wake up," he whispered as he nudged her gently. Lynn slowly opened her eyes, and looked at Lincoln in confusion.

"Sorry for waking you, girl, but I need to stop thinking so I can go to bed. Can you help me?" he asked.

Lynn gave him a kind smile, and, like a loyal dog, started to paw at Lincoln's genitals. The boy giggled for a second.

"Stop, Lynn, that tickles," he said, as the dog put on a mischievous grin. She was well aware of what she was doing to him. Lincoln loved those small moments of play.

He pushed Lynn off of him, and slowly undid his pants. He simply stood there, and pointed at his exposed privates, and Lynn knew to take over the rest.

She put her mouth on his tip, causing Lincoln to shudder with pleasure, and slowly made her way down his shaft, swallowing the whole thing. Lynn choked a little, but made no effort to complain. She was a good dog, loyal to her master.

She began to bob her head, going back and forth, tasting the ridges and texture of Lincoln. He felt his dick begin to swell up inside of her, and he began to pant with anticipation. "Lynn… go faster…" he said. Lynn obeyed and began to go back and forth at a quicker rate, in order to please her master.

Eventually, Lincoln grabbed her head and forced himself all the down her throat, and the girl was surprised as semen burst out, and ran down her. It tasted salty and weird, but Lynn still enjoyed it.

"Th-thank you, Lynn," he panted out, as he put his pants back on and hopped back into bed. He patted the side of the bed next to him, and Lynn rolled up beside him, giving the boy a hug as she did, to which Lincoln responded by squeezing Lynn lovingly in return.

"Goodnight, Lynn," he said, before feeling himself start to drowse off. Yep, whatever happened next, he would always have his dog with him.


End file.
